


Share Your Address

by manicmagicat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Heads Dorms, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Inspired by share your address by Ben platt, M/M, Moving In Together, remus is head boy, shy sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Remus has his own room now that he's head boy and he won't tell the marauders the password. Sirius doesn't want the password as a fellow marauder, he wants it as his boyfriend. He's too afraid to ask but he can't get it out of his head.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkisunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisunshine/gifts).



> Based on the song Share Your Address by Ben Platt! It's very swoon worthy and I would highly encourage you to listen before reading!!!

“Damn, Moony, this is a nice set up.” James whistles as Remus swings the portrait open to let us in. “So, what’s the password?” 

Remus shakes his head vigorously. “Don’t even try James. I know Lily has told you that the heads dorm is a marauder free zone unless one of us explicitly invites you.”

“Yes, yes, I know. The heads dorm is a privilege given to our student leaders so that you can have a place to work uninterrupted, not to play host to our shenanigans. I got the spiel a dozen times this summer. But we need a place to work too, Moony!”

Peter snickers, probably thinking about all of the “work” James had told him we had to do on pranks for the year. Going out with a bang and all that. 

The only thing I can think about right now is getting these other prats out of here. Remus has got his own room. Remus, _my boyfriend,_ has got his own room. Blimey.

We’ve only been here for five minutes and I can’t imagine them willingly leaving before at least two hours have passed. I can think of several ways to completely evacuate the room, but nothing that would leave just Remus and I. If the other two had any idea what the goal was, they’d probably drag me with them just to make me suffer. So I resign myself to a few hours of being so _close_ and so _fucking far_ from what I want at the same time. I spend a few hours playing gobstones and chess and making jokes, and then I leave when everyone else does.

Remus kisses my cheek on the way out. This was not what I had been hoping for.

* * *

Mcgonnagal is going to kill me. Normally, even when she thinks I’m not paying attention, I have the right answer. Today I haven’t got any answers at all. I’ve just been staring at the back of Remuses head thinking about that room. His room. Not our room; his room.

Why I even have to stare at the back of my boyfriends head in class is ridiculous. James claimed him as his partner so that he wouldn’t get stuck carrying wormtail through every class. Moony didn’t protest half enough, probably because he’s the best at transfiguration. The tosser.

So here I am, staring at my boyfriends head, fantasizing about getting two minutes alone with him. Because my friends are idiots. And because I’m an idiot that’s too afraid to say what he wants. But I can’t get it out of my head.

I can’t stop imagining waking up with him in his room. I would wake up before him one morning and creep out of the room, tiptoeing to the kitchens. I’d get a silver tray full of all of his favorite foods. And I’d be sure to thank the house elves way too many times, just like he always does. And then he’d grin at my sleepily when I came back in, waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. And then he’d kiss me in that lazy way he does when he’s just woken up, twisting his fingers in my hair. And, and, and.

We just started dating this summer, though. I can’t say everything I’m thinking to him. It’s too much, it’s too fast. I want to share his address.

* * *

It’s been a week. I can’t stop thinking about it. I’ve been back over three times, and never alone. James is a bloody menace. 

We were there yesterday and Remuses desk was a disaster- quills everywhere, little ink spills, old homework assignments, parchment covered in doodles. He was just so intent on his reading in the middle of it all. I just wanted to clean it up for him, to tidy up around him and let him concentrate. I just wanted to help, to make things a little easier for him. This room situation is getting ridiculous. It has me fantasizing about _cleaning_. Absolutely blasphemous.

Then he goes and tosses his sweater onto the couch, that soft blue one that’s my favorite on him. I couldn’t stop thinking about folding it. Going up to his room and tucking it away in his drawers for him, as if that were just something we did. As if that were something I was allowed to do, that easy familiarity of sharing the same space. He wouldn’t be afraid of me stumbling on anything I shouldn’t because I would know exactly where he hid things. He wouldn’t have to summon his chocolate from his secret stash, he could just ask me to get it for him. I want to know where he hides everything. I don’t want him to have to hide from me. There I go waxing poetic about my boyfriends candy stash. If only I could say it was the first time.

* * *

Lily’s got a new camera. Well, she’s had the camera for a bit, but now she’s spelled it to work around all of our magic. She’s been taking photos of us constantly. I’ve been duplicating all of the photos of Remus and sneaking them into my pockets when no ones looking. I’m pretty sure lily knows. All of them have been left very conveniently within my reach to allow for all of this, and Lily never leaves anything laying around. Merlin, I love that girl. 

So now I’ve got dozens of photos of Moony tucked into my drawers and no where to put them. I’d like to hang every single one of them up, but I’d never hear the end of it from Prongs and Wormtail. This wouldn’t even be a problem if I stayed in Moony’s room. I could be in all of his photos, and we could hang them all up beside our bed. And I would still keep my favorite one in my pocket with me, like I do now. Always with me. 

Merlin, I just want to stare at him. The real him, not just the blurry black and white version that’s kissing me in this photo. Looking at that is good too, though. But I want to see the way the sun streams in through the window and lights his hair up with golden highlights. I want to see the way his mouth quirks up at the side when he’s trying to pretend like he’s not amused. I want to see the shadows of his cheekbones and the silver of his scars. I just want to look at him. 

I want to help him write letters to his mother. I want to plan trips back home with him over the holidays and have his mum teach me how to make his favorite kind of pie. I want to stay up as she shows me his baby photos and he turns bright red beside me. I want to figure out how to be a proper boyfriend, how to find the perfect christmas gift for her that shows both of them how much I care. I want it all with him. 

I want to go to Hogsmeade with him and get drunk on firewhiskey. I want to wander along the cobblestones with his hand in mine, giggling all the way. I want to stumble into each other and snog in abandoned hallways as we sneak back up to the room. I want to see him laugh so hard he cries when he casts a silencing spell on me because I wouldn’t stop laughing and he didn’t want us to get in trouble. I want to pout and then kiss him until he stops laughing at me. We’d wake up with pounding heads, but I’d have nicked us some hangover cure. We’d drink it and then we’d spend the rest of the day in bed recovering. I want it all with him. I love him. 

I need to talk to him, don’t I?


	2. You Just Had to Ask

“Remus, if you walk out of that door right now I might throttle you.”

I step in between Remus and the door as the portrait swings shut behind James and Peter.

“I thought we were going to get dinner? What could be so urgent that you’d be willing to pass up a meal, Sirius?” He asks with raised eyebrows and quirked lips. 

“We can get dinner later,” I say, taking a step closer to him. “You’ve had your own room for what, a month? I haven’t even been in there, Remus! I’ve only been in the common room, and not even by ourselves. We’re not meant to be common! We’re supposed to be bedroom!”

“We’re… supposed to be bedroom?” His smirk is gone, but his eyebrows are still raised in amusement. I know im muddling my words, but I don’t know how to say this properly. I don’t know how to say it in a way that makes sense to him -- he obviously doesn’t seem to care. 

“Yes! I’m not your mate Remus! I’m your boyfriend!” I yell, trying to pretend that I can’t hear the note of desperation that’s creeped into my voice. 

“Are you upset with me?” He asks quietly, all traces of amusement gone.

“No! Maybe! I just… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. And it seems like you haven’t thought about it at all. Like it wouldn’t even occur to you why I might want to spend time with you, or why you would want to with me. I know Lily keeps kicking James out of here but at least they’ve talked about it. I haven’t been able to stop picturing myself in your room.”

Remus swallows and I watch his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He takes a step towards me and keeps coming until he’s right in front of me. He takes both of my hand in his and holds them up to his chest.

“I’ve just been waiting for you to ask Sirius. I… I thought maybe. I thought maybe it was too much of me.”

“What was too much?” I ask, my voice going quiet. 

“I’ve just been waiting for you to ask. The passwords Orion. Has been, since the very first day. Of course I thought about it. But I thought, maybe I shouldn’t have. I didn’t want you to think I was being presumptuous. You never even asked to stay after everyone else left. This is all new… I wasn’t sure what was too much. If it was too soon, too fast.”

“It’s never too much. I’ve been so stupid. I’ve waited far too long for someone just like you. And then I had you and I… I should’ve said something sooner.” I say, laughter bubbling out of me in relief. 

“Can I share your address, darling?” I ask, still laughing, pulling him to me. I run a thumb along his cheek and he sighs into me. Finally. 

I can feel him smiling against me as he pulls me in for a kiss. His hands wrap around my sides so tight that I think he may never let go. I don’t want him to let go. He draws away just far enough to speak and whispers, “I thought you’d never ask, dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is my first time writing wolfstar so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you sm to @nikkisunshine for the idea and for introducing me to this wonderful song!!


End file.
